Warehouse
Warehouse is an urban building I'd say. If you go on the streets of Yiringal you can see the outside shell of Warehouse, but you can only get in from the Yiringal Sewers, so you'll get one hell of a trip. -Stvuyte Introduction Warehouse is a large Resident sanctuary run by Daren and Rogue. It is located in the Yiringal Sewers, close to the exit. On the surface in Yiringal, hosts the large Shell, which is a gigantic structure covering Warehouse from YPU's harm and the daily strong weather. Warehouse also acts as the Rogue main base. Origins Before, the Shell was going to be constructed as a storage warehouse in Yiringal. Then, Reerie John was overthrown by the YPU, the construction was canceled and was deserted. The Shell was left untouched until a Rogue member named Daren and his group of 15 entered the Yiringal Sewers. Soon after, 13 of the members left the Yiringal Sewers as their location had been compromised. Although, the 13 went, Daren and 2 others had stayed behind. Daren found a way into the Shell through a hole left by construction workers in the basement of the Shell, leading into the sewers. Daren claimed the Shell with the 2 other Rogue members and renamed the inside, "Warehouse." After a while, other Residents began to find Warehouse. Huts were starting to be raised, the Pub was being built, and Warehouse was starting to become what it is in Nichio's timeline. The construction was finished, and was fully ready for Residents to inhabit Warehouse. Soon enough, the 13 Rogue members who left the Yiringal Sewers had came back slowly to aide Daren run Warehouse. The Fall of Warehouse When the player's location is jeopardized when he/she enters the Mall, signals are sent to YPU members and roaming Spetsnaz to capture the player. On the player's PDA comes a message from Daren saying to evacuate to the Yiringal Sewers immediately. During this scene, the player has to fight close to 7 YPU members and 3 Spetsnaz on the way out. Once the player arrives at the Yiringal Sewers, 2 Rogue members confront the player. Shortly after, a hoard of Spetsnaz and YPU will arrive behind the player killing one of the Rogue members. The player is forced to retreat to Warehouse while the remaining Rogue member fights against the hoard to cover the player. Once the player arrives in Warehouse, Daren messages the player on the PDA to meet him in the Pub. The player will then arrive at the Pub, starting dialogue with Daren. This dialogue doesn't last long though as gun shots are heard to the west of Warehouse. All of it was the sound of the YPU and Spetsnaz mixed hoard penetrating Warehouse. The player is given a new objective, to either fight for Warehouse, or to escape. Either choice will end up in the player having to leave the Warehouse due to the hoard overpowering the soon to be slaughtered Warehouse. Once the player is on the roof of the Shell, he is notified by Daren that he escaped from Warehouse and is hiding in the Yiringal Sewers temporarily. If the player goes back into Warehouse, managing to avoid all of the enemies and enter the Yiringal Sewers, you will not be able to find Daren besides a stash that he left. Minor Locations These are the minor locations stated in Warehouse. North Warehouse - The Pub - Bargain Shop - Resident Huts South Warehouse - Rogue Armoury - Resident Huts West Warehouse - Bayonet Hut - Resident Huts - Exit East Warehouse - Abandoned YPU Office Fun Facts - Although there are only 16 Rogue members (including Daren) in Warehouse, if you fire at a Resident or Rogue, they will call 10 more reinforcements that come in through the Yiringal Sewers. ( 2 of them with H-44 Bomb Suits and MG4 light machine guns ) - Residents or Rogue wont fire at you if you fire at a Bayonet member. - The Bayonet hut can be found inside a small slope beside a collapsed Resident hut. - The Bayonet hut is larger than the average Resident hut.